The present invention relates generally to tablets which quickly liquify upon being broken and subjected to a liquid, and to agglomerates from which such tablets are made, and to processes for making the agglomerates and tablets. The present invention more particularly relates to tablets which quickly liquify in the mouth when chewed and to processes for their manufacture.
A need has long existed in the pharmaceutical industry for an oral dosage form which stores well, is convenient and pleasant to take, efficacious, fast acting, and portable. Liquids are desirable because the active ingredients are already liquified, they can be swallowed easily, and, in the case of preparations such as antacids and cough medicines, soothe the throat and esophagus on the way to the stomach. However, liquids are not easily portable, often require refrigeration and require some utensil to measure and administer the dosage. Solid dosage forms, such as tablets, usually are portable and easily stored, but a liquid such as water is usually required as an aid in swallowing, and they are generally not as fast acting or as efficacious as liquids. While some tablets, such as antacid tablets, can be chewed to begin dissolution which is completed in the stomach, they do not liquify in the mouth and are swallowed as gritty particles.
Antacid preparations are sold in both liquid and solid form to treat a wide range of disorders such as simple upset stomach, heartburn, acid or nervous indigestion and ulcers. Liquids, while being generally preferred because they are perceived to be faster acting and better tasting, and because they react more quickly with excess gastric acid and immediately soothe esophagal heartburn or nervous indigestion, suffer from the previous mentioned drawbacks. Currently available solid antacid tablets are quite portable and convenient to take, but do not liquify well in the mouth, are not perceived to be as effective as the liquids and do not soothe esophagal heartburn or nervous indigestion on the way to the stomach. Moreover, solid antacid tablets are not particularly good tasting and do not sweeten the breath, which would be extremely desirable for those who suffer from esophagal reflux or sour breath. In addition, solid antacid tablets when chewed produce gritty and chalky particles which are unpleasant tasting and quite unpallatable.